


Bound By Destiny

by Julia_Bartnicka



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Bartnicka/pseuds/Julia_Bartnicka
Summary: Can a series broadcast for children be made a good love story about some of the main characters? Of course you can.And I'll try to do it.1. The action is not written from the beginning of the relationship, but from the moments where they realized that they had feelings for each other.2. I am not some exceptionally talented writer, but rather "I do because I like it", so don't expect stunning dialogues.Written in plain language.3. A typical fucking romance* The story contains different passages and inspiration from different books
Relationships: Macy Halbert & Clay Moorington
Kudos: 2





	1. 2

**Author's Note:**

> This profile is a challenge for me. I do not communicate well in English, despite everything I wanted to translate my book into which I had an idea when I was little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This profile is a challenge for me. I do not communicate well in English, despite everything I wanted to translate my book, which I came up with when I was little. Happy reading!

Macy wanted to cross herself the moment she and the guys entered the dining room, and everyone else's gaze fell on them. No wonder, usually nobody is late for breakfast, let alone send anyone for whoever is delaying ... But Saints!

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the dark haired man also avoids eye contact with others, he knew as well as she was getting ready.

The silly taunts from others about their pairing had continued for some time. She was so tired of it and, what is worse, the biggest bug in all this was caught by the blue-eyed woman, to their surprise. Where Aaron made funny remarks sometimes, sometimes downright dirty, Lance was just ... mean about it all.

They both tried to listen to it and not react to their stupid taunts. She tried to be tough, she had to be, but the fact that someone was talking about them, in a slightly funny tone, what a great couple would be they would be, and I think it's time for a date ... it hurt. She wasn't offended by any of this from a teenager's perspective. No. It's just ... It was a group joke for them, sometimes even Clay broke a little nervous laugh at it all, at their stories. And she? She really wanted it. She wanted it with all her heart.

She looked at the empty seats and took a deep breath. Blue-eyed was already next to the redhead, and she was the last one next to him and across from Lance. Let someone look after her because today she definitely did not have patience with his remarks. But she could see his gaze.

— Come on? — She asked irritated, sitting down in front of the blonde, who was sending him a goofy smile.

— I hope it won't make any children — he said, showing even more a series of white teeth.

— Lance, you bend the pole ... — From the mouth of the brunet came a quiet growl, a warning. As you can see, he wasn't in the mood for it all today.

— The only dick anyone today...

As he pronounced it, he looked straight into her eyes and his smile turned feline, she knew very well in which way it was going and did not want to hear the continuation of it. She felt her turn red at the innuendo that was clear to all gathered here. No, she definitely couldn't let him finish that sentence.

— For God's sake, stop it! Have you made it a point of honor to upset us in the first minutes today? — She felt her blood starting to bubble.

— And isn't your faith an opponent... and no, sorry, I forgot that you like...

She didn't let him finish. She hit the table with her fist so that everyone immediately graciously shut up.

— Listen — she leaned over to him from behind the table. — You can make fun of uncreated things, but what I believe, what I do, and what I am allowed to do and what not, you don't mind. — she almost uttered the last words towards him.

Before he could answer anything, however, she was already leaving the room. Their team consisted of various people, she usually did not mind when someone spoke in the context of something funny about faith or the lack of it by someone else. But today the blonde exaggerated.

— Lance, you're an idiot — she heard Axl say in the kitchen.

— Maybe you'd better go pacify her? — Aaron then said.

After that, all he could hear was a faint sigh and the scuff of the sliding chair.

Macy was halfway to her room when she heard someone hurry footsteps.

— Macy... — The brunette started — Lance is an idiot. He thinks everyone will laugh at it soon, he said gently.

— Tell me something I didn't know — she hissed, intent on turning around and continuing to the room.

— Don't take his stupid lines literally, I know it makes life difficult, but we must hope that he will soon get bored of it.

She knew it, she knew it, and she was mercilessly angry with herself for getting everything to her this way, but when it came to the man standing behind her back, it always hit her. She didn't want to fall apart here, not with him. She had always been good at pushing her emotions down and down and venting them only in private. Though she doesn't know if she wants to, she wasn't immune to it all as others saw it. She dealt with many things by crying softly, always so that no one could see anything. After all, she had been working from the beginning to make everyone see that she wasn't just a weak princess for a long time, and now that she had earned this reputation of being untouched ... she definitely couldn't afford to cry outside of her safe four walls.

She felt Clay giving her space, and was grateful to him, but she literally had a moment to compose herself before she noticed that her eyes were glassy and her chest was holding back a low moan.

— Macy...

She squeezed the rim with all her strength so that her knuckles turned white and bit her lip, feeling the liquid trickling down her from an unplanned bite.

— Shit — she whispered instantly, putting her fingers to her bleeding lip.

The boy must have noticed it somehow over her shoulder, and this time not a good second passed and he was standing in front of her, taking a handkerchief from his pants pocket and handing it to her. She didn't want to meet his eyes, but she felt that his gaze could see everything inside her.

— Macy... look at me...

There was something wistful about those words, something she couldn't figure out, she felt that it wasn't just a request to look at him, there was something else there. And I guess that's what made her listen to him.

—Sorry, I... just that... — he interrupted her.

He gripped her arms gently with his hands, and his touch was downright soothingly reassuring. She wanted to bump into his torso and hide it in an embrace from the world. So that she could show him how tired she is with all of this and vent her emotions when he is so close to her all the time until his steady heartbeat calms her down. But she wasn't that stupid or desperate.

She had the impression that the boy wanted to pull his hand higher, she deluded that he would. She wanted his male hand to take her and her fingers caress her cheek. Brunet, however, after a while only looked into her eyes.

— You have nothing to apologize for. Maybe we'll just go somewhere instead of going back to breakfast?

— Yes, it's probably a better solution... — She admitted lowering her eyes.

— Hey... — But this time someone else cut him off.

— On Mali, you are stupid to interrupt for the second time this morning, but I think there is going to be an action, Ava noticed some disturbance in our patrol zone. I do not want to scare anyone, but if our team called and not another... I think there will be a thicker call

Here he was right. He and Clay met his eyes. Aaron must have pretended not to see it on purpose.

— Sure, let's go. — He said.

☽✴☾

Moments later they were standing downstairs with the rest. As they entered the room, Clay gave the blonde a stern look, not that she was better with her murder in her eyes directed at him. Where he was standing at the left end of the young girl's stand, Macy found her place safely in the right.

— What's the summons about? — The blue-eyed asked looking at the screens on which Ava was working.

— Apparently someone is wreaking havoc, as if they are not doing anything, but you know... Whoever reported it all said that it looks like they are looking for something, something or someone. — She looked at us significantly.

— These are even worse... — Aaron commented, shifting from foot to foot.

— It's totally stupid! Why pay attention to yourself. It is known that soon one of the intimidated villagers will inform about them...

— Or that's what it's all about... — The brunet frowned when he said it.

— You think they might want to bring us down on purpose? — She did not have time to finish because the teenager's equipment started to show a red point on the display.

— Be quiet for a moment, the drones must have detected something.

— Did you send the drones? — Saying this, the blonde leaned on the pale.

— It is easier, wait a minute, if we succeed, they will send us a transmission, and with it a picture of whoever is there, she said without taking her eyes off the keyboard.

Moments later, all the audience heard three long beeps, and with the end there was a blurry picture that started to take on quality. Within a minute they had a very detailed view of what was happening in the town.

— I'll try to redirect the device to tracking your movements.

After these words, the drone turned and the monitor showed three silhouettes when Clay told the brunette to zoom in, as she did, there was silence in the room. Macy had the impression that in one heartbeat the world stopped. At least she was sure that had happened to their leader.

She could have sworn that she saw the boy's pupils dilate and shock creeps onto his face, he kept his posture all the time, his head raised high, never taking his eyes off the picture. She knew that a stranger would say he hadn't been touched, after all, he looked almost regal in that pose that would mean trouble for someone.

She stole another look from him.

If she didn't know him, she wouldn't hesitate for a moment to be absolutely sure that his blood was blue. He had the beauty, attitude and mind of a ruler. All the decent features that every ruler dreams of, every court, for his descendant.

Despite his almost perfect mask of emotions, she knew him too well. She saw his chest moving too flawlessly for him not to control it.

I think she was the only one who noticed it, not that she had any complaints about it, the brunette masked it all perfectly. And despite the fact that she was the only one to see a physical change in him, she knew that the others also did not fall for the boy's external calm.

How much would she give to be able to behave in a situation like him, to be so terribly composed, while the wildest storm is undoubtedly going on in her head.

— I think... there is nothing to wait for, let's go. He said with doubt appearing in his eyes.

☽✴☾

Nobody knew what they would find when they reached their destination. Of course, Ava had already added share order documentation in the papers which she had little interest in now. She never liked the paperwork of all that, which unfortunately was a large part of their job. However, the sixteen-year-old girl had a head for it, if Macy wanted to compare her to herself at her age... she was stupid, stupidly naive, which later had to pay with stress, tears and various kinds of nerves. She quickly cut off those thoughts that could bring her inside and recall one of the worst, if not the worst, times in her life. Feeling she was losing herself, she quickly told herself to stop.

The day after breakfast seemed bad, and fighting the demons of the past didn't seem attractive at the moment.

— Macy...

She reacted immediately to the brunet's voice. He didn't have to say anything else, and she didn't have to explain anything. They both had good days and bad days when the past was consuming them and it was getting so heavy that they couldn't bear it alone.

They were for each other then. It was their bittersweet secret. Although they both had different reasons, they understood each other in a strange way. Sometimes it was a conversation, but more often it was just keeping quiet in company. Neither of them pushed me then, they knew all too well that whenever the other one felt like it, he would tell about it. Which almost always ended with a wave of bitterness.

She also didn't want to remember the few times when it was really bad with her, when he would embrace her and say that he would never let her hurt again. She felt so weak then. So little. So unable to deal with life and its shadows. But she never regretted falling asleep in his arms with glass eyes. She knew that he did not see it in the same way as she did, but in that short time she forgot about the whole world and dreamed of another such night next to him.

— I think it's here. — Axl informed looking and frowning at the landscape in front of them.

They knew for sure when getting off the vehicle, seeing three blurry silhouettes in the distance. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed their leader grasp the hilt of his sword, ready at any moment to remove it from its scabbard.

He was staring straight at them, right at her. There were emotions in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. At that point, she didn't care that everyone was watching, nothing mattered but the wistful expression on his face as he looked at his mother.

Barely feeling the touch, she ran her hand over the blue-eyed man's back. She knew he felt her. She felt a slight tense of muscles in the place where she left an invisible line with her fingertips.

He tilted his head towards her, staring at the ground. She brushed his arm, wanting him to feel her touch. Wanting him to know that he is not alone, even though the world could blend into one big black spot for him, leaving only him and Ruin at the two ends.

However, at that moment they heard a whistle that pulled them both out of the trance they were in.

— Do you fucking lance have any inner motherfucker who won't let you control yourself? — Aaron hissed softly.

She didn't quite understand why, once the blonde crossed the established line of their silent boundary in relation to her relationship with Clay, Fox was always on their side, but she couldn't help noticing how the green-eyed glance sent their Leader to which he nodded slightly. She guessed that there must have been some conversation between them.

— Did they come alone? — So she asked to change the subject as quickly as possible.

— I don't know, it's quite strange, I have no idea what actions they can act on. He replied frowning.

— I think we can find out soon... — The redhead pointed with his chin.

They saw the facial features of their opponents more and more clearly. Macy could have sworn the same expression on the Ruin's face for a second as her son's. At the same time, she wanted it to be true, and hoped she had imagined it. She hoped because she knew that if the dark haired man read what she read, he could have dire hope.

— Whether it is? — Axl asked uncertainly.

— Monstrox...

— But how the hell suddenly... — Aaron was kicked off by Clay.

— I don't know, but I don't like it... — he said.

Macy tried not to hold her breath. She made steady breathing on herself. But there were two people standing just two meters in front of her. Two people whose every slightest move could have brought disaster. And it wasn't about the battle ... no, not anymore. She had stopped fearing it a long time ago, but how could she have ignored it when there was a boy next to her, a man for whom a woman who stood looking at him in the same way was so important? Of course he wouldn't admit it ... After all, he carried too much pride to admit that after all the years Ruina had been absent from his life, he would have wanted her in him. But she knew it, and she felt the rest knew it too.

Then the woman held out her hand to him.

— You know that we can do a lot together? If you ...

Dread began to overwhelm her, but soon she heard the blue-eyed mocking laugh.

— You're joking right? Can you hear yourself? How can you think I'm so stupid after all this ...

— You don't understand, you don't know my actions which...

— Which what? Which weapon do you want to turn your son into this time?

She saw, she saw that he was starting to boil in him, that inner anxiety was beginning to overwhelm him. She also saw the woman who gave birth to him, she also saw what she was so afraid to see on her face, saw that she was worried about her child, and although she did not understand the absurdity of this situation, she saw that it was so.

And they were stupid, they focused on only one aspect of their confrontation, forgetting that the enemy was all the time lurking.  
She only registered a flash of light before she felt the ground slide beneath her. She could especially indicate where the large purple mark would form above the collarbone.

Adrenaline, however, began to take control of her. She rose quickly, breathing steadily, as they had taught her when there was a slight dizziness. She looked around, once, twice, four people, including her.

Whore.

Upon making eye contact with Aaron, she noticed the dust beginning to fall and he was standing there. With them. She was close enough to see the Blue Knight talking ... if that was a good word for the attitude he represented and that the conversation was an argument. At the same time, they were too far away to hear anything. Besides the sounds behind them...

Instinctively, the whole group turned. And while they couldn't see anything, Macy could feel it, felt this loathsome feeling of being targeted.

A scream itself escaped her throat as a moan of pain reached Axl's ears. She froze.

Something

Something that attacked him was ... it was as if she had seen a creature from hell with her own eyes.  
She has fought monsters, various creatures caused by different people, but never... anything like that.

The demons were black, all black, as if they were crying out for the fact that they were bringing death. But they themselves looked like living death. They walked on all fours, and yet she could tell that they had well-formed limbs on both legs and hands. Hands with huge claws on which they rested the front weight of the body. Claws that were attached to the bony skeleton. She might even have thought that their sagging skin, accentuating every bone, every rib was just a cover. The chest was more elaborate, as if it had been created for a longer chase, hunting.

But what truly terrified her was their head. Oval, with a long mouth and even longer tusks. She felt her heart stop when she looked at the creature in the eye, or rather where the eyes, whites, pupils, nothing should be. She stared at the two balls of black ink that felt as if they were spinning like liquid.

It was a mistake.  
A mistake she shouldn't have made.

This thing took an interest in her, was rushing straight at her, and she felt like a stone. As if her body wasn't hers, she had no control over it, only scraps of consciousness remained.

But then she felt something on her back, her hand neatly moved over her stomach, waist, until she was bent in half and was trapped in someone's grip with one hand. Without thinking for a long time, she closed her eyes, feeling the energy strand almost burn against her skin.

In a moment, however, she was able to feel heavy breathing. First she looked to the side, there was no trace of the demon. Except for the dark goo left in front of her. She herself felt that her breathing was heavier. She looked up to see the blue-eyed staring at the black spot.

God, she wouldn't wake up ... she could have died if these creatures really turned out to be as bloodthirsty as they seem ...

— I... I'm sorry... — She looked at him with shock in her eyes. The man just shook his head and looked around quickly.

She did the same.  
There were more and more of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am counting on comments that will concern both the book and the correction of grammar or any language error. This is also the way I learn!


	2. Chapter 2

Macy turned from side to side all the time, couldn't find a comfortable position for herself. Something deep within her was bothering her, the feeling of unease that squeezed her chest painfully for a long time. She was irritated by this, after all, everything was fine, all the nightmares that haunted her were in the past and nothing was happening in the kingdom that could be more on her mind. 

After seven minutes of spinning without much success, she stood up with a groan. She found that there was no point in further tiring herself, she needed to calm down in the fresh air. Cleansing her face with cold water in her bathroom, she quickly scooped up comfortable leggings and a shirt that was too large to avoid stepping onto the balustrade in her pajamas, rather defiant by her standards, and an autumn beige coat she loved.

She efficiently released her long copper hair that reached below her waist, she always had a problem with it, she knew it was pretty, most girls envied her. Where they went from straight to eyebrows to wavy and then curly, but God! She was so sick of them! Sometimes all she wanted to do was take kitchen scissors and cut them at least to the collarbones. Everyone was always screaming for this idea, the only person who only added fuel to the fire with it all was Maddie

And she knew it wasn't jealousy, no. They were for each other, and they made love like sisters, but there was nothing to hide. Her friend is a 20-year-old trapped in the body of a spoiled brat. But even though it was almost a miracle to be in the same room with her at times, she had never left her in hard times since she was thirteen. It was she who always, outside of her team, motivated her to chase her dreams, or laughed like a fool when she saw her in fancy dresses that Macy hated with all her heart.

And it made her even more fun, because Maddie herself did not like this type of outfits. She had her own style, because of what she felt in her teenage years, now she never cared about anyone else's opinion. Her golden blonde hair, which she had cut into a short bob, was a significant part of the hostile glances cast by older people at her. Where Macy did not mind dresses, as long as they were simple and chic and did not fly away on their frills, there her best friend tolerated almost only pants. She had a nice figure, did not match the hourglass that the princess had, but the blonde did not mind at all, moreover, she often joked that the redhead would make a career of a whore.

She was now walking down the Fortex corridor, which while on the outside might seem quite small, was very extensive inside. Now that she was exposed to magic, she was convinced it was her work, but at the moment, if she were to be honest, she didn't care much. She walked slowly past everyone's rooms, hers was perched at the very end of that great hall. Aaron's, Axl's, Robin's, Clay's bedroom ... for the last one, I paused in front of the brass door. However, she quickly realized it and set off to the goal she had set for herself, she was right in front of a huge balcony.

With a quick movement, she scooped up her Scarf-Blanket, which was lying on a small stool by the large glass panes patterning the entrance. As soon as she stood on the threshold of the wide open room, she felt a cool breeze that slightly blew her loose hair. When she opened her eyes, which I wanted to protect from the wind, she saw a figure standing by the balustrade

She let out a voice of surprise that drew the figure's attention straight to her.

— Macy? — After a while said a voice that she knew very well — Forgive me if I scared you, but I didn't recognize you ...

He said, shortening the distance between them until they were only inches apart.

— You know ... I did not think that the fact that he would not crush his hair so much changed, so much that he would not recognize me. — after a long moment she added — In that case, maybe I will go to the next banquet organized by my father?

As she spoke, she gave him a broad smile and leaned back against the securing of the balcony.

— You should walk with your hair loose more often, you should wear it beautifully.

She felt that she started to blush a little, despite everything she wanted to take up the challenge and looked into the deep, almost navy blue irises, and her face with the sarcasm saying "Thanks" made him laugh. After a while, however, he stopped and looked at her with that smirk of his. It was as if they were immersed in their eyes for a long moment.

The first one broke off, because even though it was fucking dark their eyes were adjusting to it and they could see, and he could read too much.

After a while, she felt the chill hit her already wrapped skin again, causing her to close her eyes again. Brunet probably noticed it, because after a while he took off his leather jacket and threw it over her shoulders. She knew her face turned color and her pupils dilated, and she knew he saw it after he showed her a series of white teeth and let out a choked laugh. She should have said something, should have done anything, but just watched as the blue knight retreated towards the exit and gave her that smile she could never read.

She was stupid, so stupid. She was caught making such a gesture, and it meant nothing. Not for him. After what they both experienced, after their confessions and all the days they pulled each other out ... what could she do to make her heart rebel and flutter in such a gesture?

Finally she took a deep breath and, staring at the stars, she said

"After all this, you got too brave in some things Clay Moorington ..." she said to herself. "And thanks to this I only strengthen my feelings for you ..." she added a little more quietly, looking at the night sky.


	3. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This profile is a challenge for me. I do not communicate well in English, despite everything I wanted to translate my book, which I came up with when I was little. Happy reading!

Clay awoke ten minutes past seven, after all his experiences so far and the removal of that stone shell he claimed was a prison to his soul and body, he still had uncontrollable outbursts of tantrums - Just like now.

He cursed deeply in his mind as he almost framed the picture that stood next to the alarm clock, intending to turn it off. Unfortunately, it was necessary to add a daily dose of irritation in trying to get used to the magic that flows in his veins, not wanting to cooperate with the boy. Yeah, that definitely got his blood pressure up pretty good sometimes.

But despite all the weight he had on his shoulders, he could do it, he had to do it. He also owed a lot and was eternally grateful to those around him, some less, some more, and still others more often provoked him tantrums, but he was grateful to everyone for one thing that they were just with him. He was grateful because he knew that they could see what he was struggling with and struggling with, and they were patient and gave him the time he needed to ... sort out this mess in his head.

And last month he had even called Merlok uncle, just as if it were the most normal thing in the world. As if those years of concealment and ignorance were not between them. As if this was normal, and the words ... seemed to be in their place. It is true that this was the first time he had missed this unscheduled approach. There was then a few seconds of decisive silence during the conference. And he was sure that for a very long time he would not forget the surprise with a dominant note of emotion in the eyes of the Wizard. After this incident, it happened several more times.

Even though, piece by piece, he tried to piece every part of this life puzzle ... sometimes it was hard. Fuck hard. There were things he couldn't find the item for. And he was convinced that one of the greatest lost ones was the Princess.

He felt attached to her, much more attached than he sometimes would have liked to. And this feeling has been deepening day by day for three years. As if someone was playing tricks on himself and laughing right in his face.

He could have sworn everything that he never thought that from the deep friendship they had made with little children, something more would come of it.

To this day, he remembers how genuinely terrified he was when, just before his seventeenth birthday, he realized that the girl he had known for almost ten years was beginning to appeal to him. And despite the fact that he tried with all his strength to uproot this feeling, to eradicate it, to tear it out like a harmful weed, he failed. Less than a year later, he had come to terms with the fact that he was completely in love with the future head of his court.

But despite the fact that, whether he wanted to or not, he accepted what he was beginning to feel for his friend, the vision of falling in love with someone repelled him. In one moment he felt attracted to the princess and was angry with himself that it was happening at all, when it had no right to exist.

He remembered well that when he was little, and Merlok did not know yet that his younger sister gave birth to a son, in the orphanage he could observe that boys at the age of sixteen, seventeen, or two had several relationships behind them. Some did it to shine in front of their colleagues and some did it out of genuine sympathy for the object of their sighs.

For such a young child, he had to admit that he remembered a lot of things from that time. Sometimes not necessarily nice to be honest. In saying this, he was especially mindful of the situation where older kids bully the younger ones. He was just lucky to be the target of three young rebellious boys. Even though it seemed like first-world problems now and with the present situation, he could remember how it really lowered his self-esteem back then. Although he doesn't know if he wanted to reason with himself then, he was only five years old. And the words of someone four years older could confuse more than one such child.

To this day, he remembered being tormented and ridiculed by them almost every day. Usually he tried to let go of his ears, but he remembered well the situations where there were more than one handicap, and no one would pay special attention to it if it were not for the situation in which stones were thrown after patting the murder. He still remembered and could point out where there was a scar on his eyebrow for many months. All the boys participating in this battlefield got their paws pretty bad, he just got an additional change in the kitchen, after a quarter of a year on the dishwasher, it is still one of the most hated and omitted activities at home. After this situation, he promised himself that he would never be in a fight again, and he only broke this rule once, many years after his termination. Not that he regretted it, the situation and the eclipse of common sense forced him to do so, but if he could make up his mind again, he would beat that bastard again. It was the only time he received a penalty at the Knight's Academy, but due to the fact that he had many years of exemplary work behind him in this school, it can be said that it came after him as best it could. Of course, the students continued to live with it for a while, but what surprised him himself was that he didn't mind. If he were honest now, he would like to see these nine-year-old boys today. It may be stupid to want to prove something to someone from his childhood, but he wouldn't admit that it wouldn't give him greater peace of mind. And maybe save your childhood ego.

But there were also better times, it was there that he met his first companion. Brad, or rather Braddon, was not much older than him, had a bit lighter brown hair than he and sallow eyes, in the two of them he was the laugh, despite his young age Clay was already making sure that he did not do something stupid, and when such a situation happened place, he usually helped him clean. I am children, they had a few fantasies of their own. One of them was running away from this place, although if he was to question it now, at that time they were not so bad in this shelter. They could have found much worse, because there were also such. Although maybe the people working there were not very nice to their charges, yes, he could definitely have found much worse centers.

But there was one person, and perhaps the only reason why, one night, they decided not to fulfill their wish to escape. It was a forty-year-old woman named Genya, probably the kindest man in the place. She started working there because she was unable to have children of her own due to the disease she had been struggling with for years. Both in his dreams were the seeds of a family he might one day have. To this day he remembered her sincere smile when their birthday came, so somehow it turned out that she had them almost like her sons.

He didn't remember much about that turning point of the evening when a woman took him to her office at the age of seven and said that a future person would like to take him with her. Even then, he was already interested in chivalry and confused Brad with his dreams about him. Though it had given him many options at the time, he began to deny it feverishly. He was fucking afraid of leaving the only two people he cared about behind him. And although he knew that it was also difficult for a middle-aged woman, she was aware of his interest and repeated to him that she was unable to provide him at this point, but the person with whom she spoke about handing him over agreed to all that wanted to pursue, there were only papers to be signed on both sides. And although he persisted for a long time, and the evening and night brought many tears and long conversations, he finally agreed.

That night, when all the kids were asleep and the next day he was going to meet the man who would probably take him with him, he was lying in bed with Brad and they talked about a lot of things, that now there would be no one to clean up the shit after him that would never they will not forget about each other or also that a week ago neither of them would have expected it to be the last birthday they recently celebrated together, considering that their dates were almost one day. The difference was that in the case of Clay, it was the actual date of his birth, January 29th. Unfortunately, Brad had his birthday the day they found him, the twenty-seventh.

Genya knew when he had a real date because he had been left in a wicker basket, wrapped in a blue blanket in front of the asylum door. She told him that an envelope with his name, surname and date of birth had been stuck next to him. He was the only child in this place who bore the family name, and despite searching for his biological parents, they told him that their trace was lost. As if they just melted away.

Brad was less fortunate. He was found in a garbage can by a passerby who heard a baby cry from inside.

He looked at the watch he had set on a small brown bedside table next to his big bed, lined with cornflower fabrics with a hint of thick gold thread pierced through the ends and center where a large golden circle with a pattern in the center was created.

He must have been gathering up already, thinking about everything that was in the past and what it gave him was definitely taking up too long. And often also energy. After this incident with the transformation into this stone monstrosity, he decided to give himself time to rest. The first item on his list was a long sleep. And he really wished he had listened to all the people who were telling him he should sleep more earlier.

Of course, he was practicing all the time on his self-improvement, but finally he had the feeling that there was no point in getting up earlier than Fortex wakes up. Thanks to it all, he found a much better language with his friends, which also gave him more opportunities with Macy. With all these changes in contact with the team, he learned some interesting facts about them. The fact that Aaron feels connected with nature does not surprise anyone, and the color which reflects it all the more, but Gods, when he thought that one year he was crazy about beige, somehow he could not imagine him in it, this subdued color did not suit him at all it fit. The same was true of the princess, everyone knew that no one would steal her heart with flowers, unless one particular species, which once when they walked alone to breathe a little while joking in the royal garden, told him about him. It's a Middlemist, hard to come by, rumored to be extinct, but not impossible. From what she told, the King's mother instilled in her a love for this particular flower.

This is definitely the time when he should be coming downstairs, they've probably already set the table, if that's not the moment they are sitting down there.

As he left the room, the thought flashed through his mind whether or not to lock the door to his private room. Perhaps it would amount to a slight exaggeration to some extent, but after the last incident, he was sure that I should not trust the household members on this point. Or at least a blonde and redhead.

After he quickly analyzed all the pros and cons, he heard the creaking of the door being opened, his eyes immediately went to the place where the red-haired girl entered the room. When she also saw him, a half smile crept on her face. He answered her the same. After looking into the girl's eyes for too long, his irises wandered over to the thing she was holding in her hands. A moment later she was standing next to him.

— Hey Clay, I just wanted to give you this back and thank you. He saw a broad smile on her face. He could have sworn there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

— You're welcome, he took the jacket from her and hung it on a little hanger next to the door that everyone had attached to the entrances to their rooms. "Only tell me one thing ... why did you decide to step out onto the balustrade in the middle of the night? He asked, intrigued by their chance meeting tonight.

— I couldn't sleep, I thought the fresh air would do me good. She broke off, but looking at him, she immediately resumed the question. — I can ask you exactly the same thing.

— I've been thinking way too much lately, I haven't been able to sleep either, and the night sky was exceptionally beautiful today. — He smiled at her — I just had to cool down a little.

There was a moment of silence between them. In order to break it, he was going to say, or rather to compliment the issue in which it appeared tonight, during many years of acquaintance in her loose hair, he saw her only a few times, which increased the effect of the way he saw her. He didn't know if it would make him an "Alpha asshole" as she once called it when some prince of the lesser Court told her that a few more frills would not hurt any girl, and the men were to hang an eye on it, but for a moment he was even able to risk such an insult and say he liked it.

— Hey guys, it looks like you guys are very pleased with your company and I really don't want to interrupt this lovely moment, but breakfast is waiting downstairs." Seriously speaking, while waiting for you guys for like five minutes, I had to listen to Lance whine and stop Axl from screwing your batch. — from behind the frames of the stairs you could see the protruding head of Aaron who was looking at us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am counting on comments that will concern both the book and the correction of grammar or any language error. This is also the way I learn!

**Author's Note:**

> I am counting on comments that will concern both the book and the correction of grammar or any language error. This is also the way I learn! The next chapter will be longer than this one, thanks for reading!


End file.
